You and Me
by SimplyBeingMyself16
Summary: When Nico wakes up at 3:00 am, he meets someone very special. Sorry the summery sucks, but i hope you like the story. rated T 'cause i have issues.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok Nico is 16/17 and Percy is 20/21, so TLO spoilers, and I am not Rick Riordan so I don't own PJO ******** now I'm sad. Oh well read on. **

**P.S. Thanks xRainyx for a great beta job!**

______________________________________________________________________________

Waking up at 3:00 in the morning is not a normal thing for me, believe me I would know. This either meant that A) my alarm clock was _really_ off, or B) There were new half bloods at the border line. I'm assuming it was option B.

There was a loud ruckus outside which is usually expected when someone new comes around. I slammed a pillow over my head, trying to ignore it all. Man, can't anyone get some sleep! After contemplating whether I should go check it out or not. Tired, ticked, and cranky I decided to go. I put on my usual black jeans and skeleton t-shirt. It was the middle of July but it was cool tonight. There was so much commotion, it almost got me thinking "Gosh, it's only a half-blood!" I made my way through a large bunch of kids, trying to catch a glimpse of who it was.

I can tell you only a few things I knew at this point. One, they were injured, and two, there were two girls and one boy. One girl had short, curly, inky, black hair. The other had straight platinum blonde hair. The only boy there had long brown hair and looked about my age. Finally, an authorized camp counselor that I actually knew pushed his way through the crowd. It was Percy.

In his camp T-shirt and messed up black hair, he held up his hands motioning for everyone to back away. After introducing himself to the three kids, he knelt down by them. I pushed my way to the front of the crowd so I could eavesdrop on the conversation.

"We've been through a lot this past month." The girl with dark hair answered. "Five hydras… they attacked us…" The blond let her head rest on the shoulder of the dark haired one. I had no idea how they knew what a hydra was. The dark haired one had a huge cut along her leg, the boy had a black eye and a slit neck, and the blond looked as pale as ever with her wrist cut. Percy examined the kids for a few more seconds, then turned to the crowd, his eyes searching for help.

"Nico!" He yelled out to me. "Help me bring these guys to the big house!"

Two of them got up but when the black haired one tried then winced. I felt bad for her so I helped her up. She looked at me and her eyes were electric blue, it put a shock through my spine, but she looked at me with gratitude. We walked to the big house, and practically the whole time the brown kept asking if the two girls were ok. I was tired of calling them in my head brown, blonde, and black, so I broke the ice by asking "So what are your names?"

"Layna," said the black haired girl.

"Nathan," said the boy.

" Aliki." said the blonde. "Thank you." I shrugged.

We were at the big house by the time she said her name. It was hard for Layna to get up the steps, so Nathan, Percy, and I helped her up. Aliki kept her gaze on me at me with big hazel eyes.

To all you men out there, what is up with girls and staring at you? I guess I was used to it, being a son of Hades and all, people stare at you a lot. The son of the god of the dead usually creeps people out. Percy says it is because the girls love me, but what does he know? Chiron interrupted my thoughts.

"Nico will you join us?" I looked at my watch, 3:27am, besides sleeping, I really had nothing better to do.

"Okay, sure."

We walked in and all sat down by the ping pong table. Percy, Chiron, and I sat across from the three new half-bloods. They looked really tired and worn out which was expected.

"So how did you three get here?" Chiron asked, leaning forward on the table

Nathan was the first to answer. "My dad, he came to tell us of this place. We were on our way when we ran into some… Layna, what were they?"

"Hydras, two headed snake women." she said. _How does this girl know such about Greek mythology_? Chiron just read my mind.

"Layna, how do you know so much Greek mythology?" _Aw! I was going to ask that! _

"I asked my mom what my heritage was because everybody at school was saying they were German, Mexican, Irish, stuff like that. So I asked her, and she told me. So I did a bit of research, and I found it very interesting, I loved it." She said

"Okay Nathan, you mentioned your father told you about this place. Who is your father?" asked Percy

"Apollo, he told us to come here."

"He was really nice." said Aliki. Layna whispered something to Aliki. Aliki gasped and hit Layna in the arm. She gave Aliki a very dirty look, Percy and I moved back a bit, that look was almost as scary as Annabeth's.

"Nathan, you already know your godly parent, do you two girls know your godly parent?" asked Percy. That question was very rudely interrupted.

"Whoa!" said Aliki, Layna, and Nathan, jumping from their seats.

"What?" Percy and I said, shocked. Chiron looked behind us and got up. Behind us was the most least expected thing.

Hermes. _Holy crap!_

"Hermes, no means at all to be rude, but I must ask, why are you here?" asked Chiron, who was just as shocked as we were. I had never heard of a god ever entering the Big House, so this occasion must have been very special.

*

"The reason I am here is because I need to tell Aliki that…." Hermes was cut off because a girl came running in screaming, "What did I miss?" I don't know who she was or why she was here, but Percy seemed to know her.

"Karsten? Why? What? Huh?" Percy was freaked out again.

"Who's Karsten?" I asked. Wait, man I am so stupid it is the girl who just busted through the door.

"I am." she said. Then she ran up to Percy and gave him a hug. I don't know why he hugged back, he has a girlfriend.

Karsten was about 5'5, she had straight brown hair and blue/gray eyes.

"Percy, who's your friend?" I asked. Who says curiosity killed the cat?

"This is Karsten. She went on a quest and we all thought she was dead because she never came back, but I now know that she is alive." said Percy

"Lord Hermes, I am sorry was I interrupting something?" Karsten asked

"Yes, actually you were, can you please go back to your cabin. I am sure everyone will be happy to see you." he said

Karsten and Percy left. Everyone was awake again, screaming and cheering. I don't know what just happened.

"Lord Hermes, you have the floor." said Chiron.

"Look, I am here to claim, Aliki, as my child." said Hermes.

"Excuse me Hermes, but do all the gods come personally to claim their children?" said Layna.

"No not usually, but I was coming here anyways, Aliki you are my daughter." he said and his symbol appeared above her head.

"Aliki I hope you adjust well here." said Hermes.

"Great, so you two know what cabins you will be in. Where do I go?" asked Layna.

"First I think we should heal your wounds." said Chiron.

"I can ask Apollo to come. If he's not too busy looking in the mirror." he scoffed.

"Close your eyes." I said as Hermes left in a bright light.

"Well, in the mean time, Nico can you get a healer from the Apollo cabin?" asked Chiron

"Sure. I'll be right back." I said

I walked out of the door and headed straight for the Apollo cabin. I checked my watch, it was 4:00, and the Apollo cabin was half awake already. Sometime I wish those early birds would just go to Mars and spread their 5:00 joy to the Martians. As I stepped into the cabin of course Ari runs up asking how I am, what I'm doing, and all that other crap. I told her that Chiron needed her so she followed me back to the big house. Apollo's chariot was in the front. Of course as soon as I get Ari, Apollo is there. We walked up to the big house, and entered. The great god Apollo was standing before us, talking to Layna, Aliki, and Nathan.

"Hello again Layna, Aliki, Nathan!" he said as he walked over to his son. He examined Nathan's cut and black eye, touched it and the injuries were gone.

"Chiron, I brought Ari, but I think Apollo has it covered."

"Thank you Nico, Ari meet your brother, Nathan. I am sure you can show him around camp." he said

"Sure, Nathan would you like to go to your cabin, I bet you need some sleep." she said

"Are you guy's going to be ok?" he asked Aliki and Layna.

"We'll be fine, have fun." said Layna

"Yeah, go ahead and leave us to rot, remember me!" said Aliki. It is a good thing she still has sarcasm after all they have been through.

"Very funny I'll see you two later." he said as he walked out with Ari

"Ok, Aliki, come over here." said Apollo. He touched her wrist and murmured a few words and the wound was gone.

"Miss Layna," he said while kissing her hand. She didn't even look amused, maybe even a little touch of disgust. "Now hold your leg still." He placed his hand on her leg, which made her tense up. "Don't worry your safe with me." she looked at me, rolled her eyes, stuck out her tongue with a finger pointing to the inside of her mouth. I laughed, and of course everyone looked at me. Her leg was free of a wound but a scar was left.

"Sorry I couldn't get off the scar." he said

"Thank you Apollo, besides, I can show off my sweet battle scar." she said, suppressing a smile.

"See you around. Good bye Chiron, Nico, Aliki." With that, Apollo left.

"Layna, I would advise you not to have a look of disgust on you face when in a presence of a god." said Chiron

"He was hitting on me! I think I have a right to be disgusted!" she emphasized

"I don't see why you were disgusted." said Aliki

"Aliki, drop it." said Layna

"Now for your sleeping arrangements, Aliki you can go to your cabin. Now for Layna, the Hermes cabin is now full, so where should we put you?" he said.

"So what cabin is empty?" Chiron said.

"Mine and Percy's." I said.

"You mean the weird son of Poseidon who ran off with the chick who came in unexpectedly?" Layna asked.

"Yeah, that is him." I said.

"I'm not bunking with water boy." she said.

"Then I guess, you are bunking with Nico until we know who your father is." said Chiron. Crap! My room was as Bianca would say "An absolute pig sty!" What was I going to do?

"Do you mind if I bunk with you Nico?" she asked.

Hey, what could I say, I mean it's not like I was going to say no. "Sure, if you don't mind a really messy cabin."

"Layna should know firsthand on a pig sty for a room." said Aliki.

"Oh shut up!" she said.

"Can I go to bed now? If I blink one more time I will pass out." she said. I felt the same way.

"I'll take Aliki to Hermes cabin too, if you like." I said

"So, where is your cabin?" Layna asked.

"I'll show you."

"Layna, Aliki, there will be a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt on your bed later today." said Chiron

"Thanks." they said

So we walked out of the big house, and we walked to the Hermes cabin , Aliki ran in there and told Layna she'd see her at noon. I just now noticed, what Layna really looked like. She had high cheekbones, her face wasn't skinny or round, it was right in the middle. She was wearing a shirt that said "Hug me and you DIE!" it had a monster on the front. It was torn at the sleeve, and her shorts were torn and muddy. I should take her to the Aphrodite cabin and get her some new clothes.

"Hey why don't I take you to the Aphrodite cabin to get some new clothes." I suggested since we were right in front of it. I hope they don't beat me with their hairbrushes again. The last time I woke them up early it was not my best day I can tell you that!

"Sure, wait isn't Aphrodite the goddess of love?" she asked.

"Yeah, she is. These girls are stocked with clothes." I said.

"They aren't going to kill me?" she asked

"No, if you don't mind make up and Pink." I said as we walked in. The place was a living nightmare! Claire came up to us and said "Nico, you finally got a girlfriend! I thought I told you to stop wearing black! Sorry, I am Claire and you are?"

"Layna, and I'm not his girlfriend. I am single and new here. Nico said you guys had some clothes I could borrow." as soon as she said "clothes to borrow" the whole cabin woke up.

"Look, we can help with that." said Claire

"If I am covered in Pink I blame you!" Layna said to me

"I'll be outside." After that she was taken away to who knows where in the cabin. I waited outside and I don't know when it happened but I fell asleep. I hope she doesn't kill me.

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**I like reviews! good reviews get nachos, and flames I use to make the nachos.**

**-zeusgirl39**


	2. Torture and terrors

Ok this morning has to have been the weirdest of all. Three half-bloods come at three in the morning two of them are claimed, one personally, and the Aphrodite cabin takes one hostage. I would not want to be her. I may be son of the dead but, those Aphrodite girls scare me! Layna stepped out of the cabin with a look of horror on her face.

"All I said was 'Can I borrow some clothes' and it was a living nightmare." she said. I could tell, they put her in a pink t-shirt that was very fitted, and purple short shorts.

"I warned you."I said it was hard not to laugh. The look on her face was priceless!

"You are so lucky that I don't have any weapons. And I am lucky that I always bring extra clothes." she said with a smirk. I should've seen that she had a backpack. I don't really pay attention to detail with girls.

"Why didn't you tell me that before I took you to the torture room?" I said

"You didn't ask. Now where can I change? I can hardly breathe in this thing!" she said

"Ok look we will go to my cabin and you can change there." I said

"Ok, where is it?" she asked

"Right here," I said pointing to my pride and joy. "The bathroom is the first door on the left." I said as we walked in.

"Wow, very…. um….."

"Black." I said

"Yeah, but it is cool." she said

Crap! Bianca came to check up on me again! I love it when she does but she'll probably freak out Layna.

"Holy Crap! Nico w-why is t-there a g-ghost g-girl in y-your r-room?" she stammered

"Sorry that is my sister, Bianca, please we have guests." I said

"Sorry Nico, I was just wondering how everything was going. Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" she asked

"Layna, Bianca, Bianca, Layna. Now Bianca I think you are freaking her out." I said

"Well sorry, it was nice to meet you Layna." she said

"So you are dead right?" she asked

"Yes, I am."

"Can I ask a favor?" she said. What could a ghost do for a demi-god?

"Sure, anything, I need something to do anyways the Underworld can be really depressing sometimes." she said, well no dip! It is the Underworld it is supposed to be depressing!

"You see I have a friend that died a few years back, his name is Navin, if you happen to see him could you tell him that Layna was sorry and that we all miss him." she said as a silent tear fell down her face.

"I know him he is very nice, he spoke of a girl with black hair like yours, she was his best friend. The day he talked to me he said he wishes that you wouldn't be sad and wants you to move on and to not feel sorry." said Bianca. I didn't get anything, as usual. Layna smiled while those silent tears kept rolling off her face.

"Thank you so much." she said

"Ok I am really really confused." I said

"Nico, I will fill you in later. Thank you again Bianca. I don't know why but I feel like I know you from somewhere." she said. Jeez this girl sure is a mystery.

"I have to go, I will talk to you two later, and I will tell you where you know me from, later." and with that happy note she disappeared

"I'll be back," said Layna. She went to the bathroom and came out in a black and white hockey style t-shirt with black shorts.

"I am glad to be out of that death trap!"

"I am so glad I am not a girl." I said

"You don't have to deal with fitted clothing, and going into the Aphrodite cabin." she said

"I have been in there and they pelted me with blue hairbrushes." I said

"You were lucky. They kept asking me "So what do you think of that Nico? And what are your thoughts on love at first sight?" she said

"What did you do?"

"I didn't say a word, and then they looked at me with those big puppy dog eyes and I spilled." she said

"Nice, here you can take the second bed," I said, when she pulled down the covers she looked at me then lifted up one finger and motioned for me to come over there. Under the covers was my boxers, great way to make a first impression on the newbie.

"Sorry." I mumbled and threw the skull's N' bonez boxers in my drawer

"It's ok Nathan would leave his stuff everywhere! One day it ended up with Aliki, Nathan, and me throwing our clothes at each other. His mom was so mad that day. Hey I am really tired so I think I will go to sleep." she said

"Ok, good night."

"G'night." she said

I walked over to my bed and there was a note sitting there, it said:

_Nico,_

_You are dismissed of your daily activities tomorrow. You and Layna may sleep in, and I hope you will show her around when you wake up._

_-Chiron_

Yes! I get to sleep in! And with that happy note I ended up passing out on my bed. I slept dreamless 'til 7 a.m. I woke up to Layna screaming. She was in a corner mumbling something about getting away from her, but being me I didn't get away, I got closer. She almost blended in with the walls, with her black hair and clothes. Then Nathan and Aliki ran in.

"What happened? Oh not again." said Aliki. She went over to Layna and tried to soothe her but it didn't work. What was wrong with her?

"Layna has night terrors, sometimes when she falls asleep she has terrible nightmares. And when she opens her eyes she is still in the nightmare. Anyone she sees is the monster. She wakes up and realizes what happens, and then she can't remember any bit of it the next day. The only thing that helps is this song her mom would sing to her when she was little." Nathan said

"Get away! STOP! NO! PLEASE!" she screamed. I went over to her and tried to calm her

"Nico?" she looked at me blankly "Run now!" she was still dreaming. She looked so pitiful, and I felt useless. Nathan and Aliki started singing this song in Greek, but I could understand it. It went like this,

"_Follow me and take my hand_

_Don't worry I'll take to where your problems drift away_

_Trust me, these worries that you have,_

_Won't bother anymore_

_Close your eyes imagine you're with me._

_Now open and what do you see."_

Nathan and Aliki finished but Layna just shook her head and kept her eyes shut, so they sang again

"_Follow me and take my hand_

_Don't worry I'll take to where your problems drift away_

_Trust me, these worries that you have,_

_Won't bother anymore_

_Close your eyes imagine you're with me._

_Chase those dreams don't let the small things_

_Get in the way_

_Just trust me, please,_

_Now open those eyes and what do you see."_

Layna looked up blinked a few times and said "Did it happen again?"

"Yeah, it did, what happened?" Aliki asked hopefully.

"Well it was there again, and Nico was there. I don't know why." she said

"When she has the terrors it is always the ones she cares about that are in trouble. The "it" she refers to is this weird black mass/shadow. It makes no sense but what dreams do? There is a new person every time. Except lately, she said it was a boy about your age, and the description fits. It has been the same person over and over again, you." said Aliki

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Oooooh cliffy! Ok this entire chapter was dedicated to Navin Luckie. If you want to know more about him got to my profile and check out "R.I.P Navin Luckie" I like reviews so reviewers get the usual nachos and FUNDIP! Flames are used to make the cheese. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask.**

**-zeusgirl39**


End file.
